


It Started With a Ghost (Phan)

by Tictacboxes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tictacboxes/pseuds/Tictacboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets locked out of his apartment, and he needs to crash at someone's place. Luckily, his neighbor Phil was available. </p><p>(Please comment/kudos or whatever. Thanks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Ghost (Phan)

Dan's new apartment was completely and utterly haunted. He'd only been there two days, and he'd already heart footsteps in the kitchen. One morning, he even woke to find that the mismatched chairs at his table had been rearranged. It was horrifying. 

One night, Dan came home from dinner and went to his bedroom to change and get ready for bed. All was going fine until he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. The ghost. 

Fed up with this stupid ghost and terrified, he dashed out of the common room (not daring a look into the kitchen) and raced out of his apartment. 

Dan was shaking from both fear and running. He could have sworn he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Dan nervously flexed his toes (and of course, he only had mixmatched socks on) and he felt for his keys. He was screwed. Neither his keys nor his phone were in his pocket. 

Dan paced down the dimly lit hallway for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge. Dan sighed, defeated. Tonight had gone just great. 

"For gods sake.." Dan muttered, trying all of the tricks in the book to get it open. He didn't have any sort of card or hair pin to try and get it open, so it was mostly him just rattling the door handle over and over. 

Dan remembered that his next door neighbor was, first of all, very cute, and second of all, was probably awake and would let him in. 

Hesitantly, Dan knocked on his door. He heard shuffling, muttered cursing, something plastic falling over, and finally, the door opened. 

"You alright mate?" The guy asked upon seeing Dan. He was wearing a bright blue shirt and black sweat pants, and he was holding what looked like a cup of tea. His black-rimmed glasses had steamed up just a bit from the heat of his cup. 

"Um, actually, I think I broke at least seven mirrors as I have had the worst luck. First of all, I'm 99% sure that my apartment is haunted. Upon seeing said ghost, I ran out of my apartment and I accidently locked myself out. My phone is also in the apartment, so I was wondering if A.) I could crash here for tonight, and B.) if in the morning I can use your phone to call a locksmith."

The stranger took a moment to process it all, but eventually shook his head solemnly. 

"Sure, come right on in. I'm Phil, by the way." Phil led Dan inside his colorful and messy apartment, which smelled of tea and popcorn.

Dan stepped inside and drank in the atmosphere, then he noticed what was on the TV. 

"I'm Dan," he said, and paused as he looked at the entertainment center. "No. Way," Attack on Titan was paused on the TV. 

"You watch?" Phil asked, his bright blue eyes shining hopefully. 

"No, but I've been meaning to watch it forever."

Laughing, Phil replied, "Do you have any early plans tomorrow?" Dan shook his head. "Then it's settled. We're going to watch all of it tonight."

Dan laughed and shook his head. Tonight may be better than he thought. 

"D'you want some tea, Dan?" Phil asked as Dan sat down on the couch. 

"Sure. Two sugars, please!"

"We both know you actually mean three," Phil called from the kitchen. Dan chuckled to himself. 

"Of course I mean three, Phil. God, it's like we only met thirty seconds ago." Sarcasm. An easy go-to for Dan. 

Dan heard Phil laugh and he felt himself smile. It was easy with Phil, to feel like he could relax and be himself. Strange. 

Phil returned with two cups of tea in his hands, and handed one to Dan. The dark mug warmed his fingers as Dan muttered a Thanks and sipped at the tea. 

"Are you ready...for the ultimate anime experience..." Phil had jumped onto the opposite side of the couch. 

Phil snatched the remote from the coffee table and flipped it over to the first episode of AOT. 

"It's really confusing at first and the English voices suck, but just pay attention and it gets so much better and cooler. I've watched this like 10 times," Dan smiled and nodded, realizing he had been staring at Phil way too long. Good job, Dan. Dan paid attention. 

\---

Neither of them realized that their legs were intertwined. 

By episode 4, they had paused dozens of times for Dan to discuss his theories. He was usually wrong. 

But they were both having loads of fun and despite barely knowing each other, they already felt like the best of friends.

Dan intertwined his legs even more with Phil's. 

\---

By three am, they had paused and both became too lazy to grab the remote and unpause. They were both half-asleep, and discussing whatever came to mind. 

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Phil asked him, then yawned. 

"No, I used to have a boyfriend, though..." Dan admitted. He could have sworn he heard Phil laugh ever-so-quietly.

"Same here, actually," Dan did a little dance in his mind. Because now he was practically cuddling with a super cute gay guy, and they were alone...

"Oh, well that's too bad," Dan knew his too happy to be perceived as if he actually meant it. He smiled silently, knowing that Phil knew that yes, he was flirting. 

There was a pause, and Phil adjusted his legs against Dan's. 

"Ah, shit," Phil said quietly. 

"What?" Dan asked.

"I have this class tomorrow at 10.."

"What class?"

"It's nothing really," Phil insisted.

"No, you've got to tell me," Dan laughed. Phil sighed.

"It's...slowdancing class, alright? Don't you laugh." Dan laughed and Phil kicked him. 

"You can slowdance?" Dan asked, incrediously. He would have laughed if he wasn't so damn exhausted. 

Sighing, Phil muttered a yes.

"Prove it."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a partner."

"Then teach me."

"Fine."

"Fine," Dan replied, and proceeded to untangle himself from Phil and stand up. 

Phil stood and moved the coffee table so they had some room. 

"I'm only doing this to prove to you that I can dance."

"Like a white dad at a barbeque."

"Oh shut up. So you put your hand here..." Phil directed Dan's hand to his waist. 

It was so cheesy, but they were both loving it.

So Dan put his hand against Phil's waist and Phil got himself situated.

Soon after, they were dancing. It wasn't romantic; every time Dan messes up he swore and stomped around. Phil laughed and kept going. 

After about half an hour of this, Dan had gotten the hang of it and they were dancing close. He was completely awake now, and aware of every movement Phil made. 

"Alright, you're doing good. Try to music, now." Phil turned on his radio and after a fast-paced song finished, End Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud came on. "Perfect," Phil muttered as he grabbed Dan and and pulled him close.

Dan did his best, but he kept getting lost in the fact that they were standing so close and Phil was singing along. 

"...kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..." Phil flicked up his eyes directly into Dan's, and they both blushed. It was painfully awkward, and left a tight feeling in Dan's chest, but they were so close and he was exhausted. 

Dan stumbled in his stupor, and ended up stubbing his toe on the coffee table and falling over. He hit his head against the table as well. Smooth. He let out a frustrated groan. 

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Phil kneeled beside him. 

"Besides the fact that I just embarrassed the shit out of myself in front of an incredibly cute boy, I'm fine." Dan blushed into a somehow deeper shade of scarlett, and sat up. Oops. 

"You think I'm cute?" Phil asked, cocking his head. Dan was, unfortunately, not prepared with some witty one-liner.

"W-Well-" Dan stammered, halfway sitting up against the coffee table as Phil leaned slightly closer to him. Dan gulped.

"Well, I happen to think that you're cute too, Dan."

Dan was just processing what had just happened when he realized that Phil's lips were against his own. 

Surprised, Dan held back a gasp. He greedily kissed Phil back, and pulled Phil on top of him. Their mouths opened under eachother and Dan found himself scrambling to take Phil's shirt off. 

Phil happily obliged, and Dan traced Phil's chest with his fingertips. Dan let his own shirt be pulled over his head, and Phil lightly bit Dan's neck affectionately. 

"Oh, God, please," Dan murmured. Phil looked directly into Dan's eyes, pulling away slightly. 

"Do I have your consent?" Phil asked, in all seriousness.

"Yes, Phil," Dan said, and leaned forward to bite Phil's bottom lip. 

They barely made it to the couch. 

Phil missed his slowdancing class.


End file.
